A Walk To Remember
by Belle Beau Pre
Summary: E eu percebi, para ele não haveria outra.Um amor tão puro, do tipo que só vemos em livros, que não existe.Aquele amor que faz nosso coração bater mais rápido e forte, que nos faz bobos e nos tira o fôlego. // Scorpius.&.Lily // Songfic // Short //


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'll always remember... it was late afternoon.  
It lasted forever, but ended so soon.  
Yeah You were all by yourself,  
staring up at a dark gray sky,  
I was changed_

Eu andava pelo jardim, a minha calça e minha sandalia estavam sujas por causa da lama, quando o ví, ele estava usando uma roupa completamente preta, sua postura totalmente relaxada, como nunca, sua mão direita estava dentro do seus bolso e a esquerda segurava algo que não pudi ver, seus ombros estavam observava o céu cinza escuro, o sol estava se pondo.

_In places no one will find,  
__A__ll your feelings so deep inside  
(Deep inside)  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your  
eyes.  
__T__he moment I saw you cry.  
(The moment that I saw you cry)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eu os olhava com uma certa inveja, o modo com que ela o olhava, com puro amor, e o modo com que ele a olhava, com adimiração e amor, minha prima mais nova Lilian e, o seu melhor amigo, Scorpius eram sempre tão unidos, tão era sempre alegre, sorridente e era quieto, sorria dificilmente e quando sorria era somente para ela, não demonstrava sua emoções._

_Desde o começo fui contra aquela amizade, não sei bem porque, no começo achei errada por causa da richa entre nossa familias, mas logo descobri que não era bem isso, aos poucos decobri que era inveja, eu tinha inveja da relação deles.A primeira vez que o ví sorrir descobri que estava seria errado contar para ele ou para ela, por mais que sentisse ciúmes, seria muito egoísmo meu, acabar com algo tão lindo e puro._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was late in September and I've seen you before.  
You were always the cold one  
but I was never that sure  
you were all by yourself,  
staring up at a dark gray sky.  
I was changed_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eu me aproximei mais até conseguir ver oque ele carragava, um frasco com uma mecha de cabelo vermelho dentro, ele o segurava como se sua vida dependesse olhei para seus rosto vi uma lagrima solitária descendo por sua bochecha, então notei uma coisa brilhante no seu pescoço, uma cruz vermelha, eu me lembrava bem dela.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_In places no one will find,  
__A__ll your feelings so deep inside.  
(Deep inside)  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your  
eyes.  
The moment I saw you cry.  
(The moment that I saw you cry)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eu estava sentada no jardim de Hogwarts, era cedo o sol estava nascendo, a maioria das pessoas estavam dormindo, foi então que percebi que havia mais pessoas lá.Meio escondidos atrás de uma árvore estavam Lily e Scorpius, comecei a observa-los estava sentada na frente dele, ela levou suas mão até sua nuca e retirou o colar que usava, pude ver que era vermelho, e colocou sobre a mão falaram algo que não pude escultar e ele guardou o colar no bolso da suas vestes, ele sorriu e levantou a manga da seu uniforme, tirou de lá o tão conhecido bracelete que ele usava, era um bracelete preto que tinha o brasão da familia Malfoy, e bom... a tradição dizia que só Malfoy's podem usar aquele brasão, então ele estava meio que a pedindo para fazer parte da familia o tirou do braço e ofereceu para ela, então Lily pulou em cima dele que caiu de costas no capim, ela se apoiou no seus cotovelos olhou pra ele e lhe deu um beijo a primeira vez que ví eles tendo tal demontração do amor que sentiam um pelo o outro._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I wanted to hold you.  
I wanted to make it go away.  
I wanted to know you.  
I wanted to make your everything,  
All right._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ele olhou pra cima quando me viu, sua postura ficou tensa, ele se esticou, limpou a lágrima e se fez sé assim que ele era para todos, sério sem expressõ fiquei lhe olhando por um bom tempo, nunca tinha pensado que eles eram mais que amigos, até o dia que os ví se beijando ou quando eles informaram que Lily estava grávida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'll always remember it was late afternoon_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Era tarde, estavamos todos n' Toca esperando o relógio anunciar que um novo ano começará, mas dois minutos antes do relógio badalar anunciando o novo ano, escultamos Dominique , fomos todos para dentro da casa ver o que acontecia, quando chegamos lá, vimos Scorpius caido sobre o ombro dela, ela e minha outra prima Lucy eram as unicas que haviam aprovado esse relacionamento desde o começo, sendo as unicas que eram amigas de não falou nada, mas continuou agarrado à ela, Nique explicou que Scorpius havia lhe falado que, Lily foi para uma missão sem falar com ele e que ela tinha se machucado, indo parar no Saint Mungus e que não era só isso, depois de muitos exames uma enfermeira veio falar para ele que o 'bebê' estava ão ouvi vários murmurios de _"bebê?"_, Scorpius se disse: _"Sim! Ela está gravida!"_.Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, só me dei conta do que era quando Alvo, James e Hugo voaram em cima de Scorpius, James de cara conseguiu dar um soco no olho esquerdo de Scorpius, mas antes que os outros o atingisse também, Lucy e Nique azararam o pior Ano Novo de todos._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_In places no one will find,  
__A__ll your feelings so deep inside.  
(Deep inside)  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your  
eyes.  
The moment I saw you cry.  
(The moment that I saw you cry)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me aproximei mais e ele me olhou cauteloso, afinal, eu fui sempre a que foi mais contra aquilo."Você não vai se despedir?".Ele me olhou como se não acreditasse naquela pergunta, então um sorriso sárcastico surgiu em seus lábios."Eu acho que é tarde demais para isso!".Respondeu ele seco.E antes que conseguisse me desculpar ele saiu em direção a casa onde estava o caixão dela, eu o segui entrou pela porta de marfin e eu corri para dentro també muitas pessoas lá, todas de preto, minhas tias e minha mãe estavam em um canto, algumas choravam, meus tios junto com meu pai e alguns primos mais velhos estavam tomando uma bebida trouxa, conhaque, enquanto os mais novos estavam separados em , que estava ao lado de Dominique, segurava nos braços do pequeno Harry Hyperion Malfoy, com um ano e meio de idade, cabelos ruivos e olhos cinzas, era a criança mais encantadora do Scorpius chegar perto das duas, falar algo para elas e pegar a criança nos braç andou com ela até onde o caixão estava aberto, então se fez silencio na olhou para o pequeno Harry e falou.

"Ela não é o ser mais maravilhoso do universo?".Ele falava como se esperasse que Harry entendesse.

"_Mamãe_!". Harry esticou os bracinhos em direção ao corpo dela.

"Ela não poderá lhe pegar agora, mas sempre estará ao seu lado, como sempre esteve ao meu, como o anjo que ela é!" Era apalpavel o amor com que ele falava dela."Lucy!" Ele apenas lhe olhou e ela veio até ele, ele olhou para Harry e continuou "Papai já te pega!" Ele beijou a testa de Harry e o entregou a Lucy.

Scorpius se curvou em direção ao corpo de Lily e acariciou o rosto gélido dela, segurou seu rosto e então fechou os seus olhos, ficando assim por um abrius seus olhos, ví lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e molhando o rosto dela.

"Eu te amo..." Ele chorava sem vergonha nem uma, apenas olhando para ela "Tanto!" Ele acabou com a distancia que havia entre ele e juntou seus lábios no dela.

E eu percebi, para ele não haveria amor tão puro, do tipo que só vemos em livros, que não amor que faz nosso coração bater mais rápido e forte, que nos faz bobos e nos tira o folego.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you, i wanted to know you ..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Um amor tão paradoxo e proibido, tão invejado - mas ainda assim, puro e admirado por aqueles que nunca provaram igual**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A: **Aiiie gntee xD .. essa é minha primeira short! Espero que tenham gostado! ela foi inspirada na musica _" I'll Always Remember - Mandy Moore"_ . booom estou seem oque fla .. apenas digo que foii muiito boom escreve-la e que eu chorei muiiito depoisque li escultando a musica !!.

**TRADUÇÃO da MUSICA**

Um Amor Para Recordar

Sempre vou me lembrar  
Foi num fim de tarde  
Durou para sempre  
Mas terminou muito cedo  
Você estava sozinho,  
Contemplando um céu cinza e escuro  
Eu estava mudada

Nos cantos ninguém irá encontrar  
Todos os seus sentimentos mais profundos (mais profundos)  
Foi então que eu percebi  
Que estava sempre no seu olhar  
O momento em que te vi chorar

O momento em que te vi chorar

Foi no final de setembro  
Eu já tinha te visto antes (e você era)  
Você era sempre tão legal  
Mas nunca tive essa certeza  
de que você estava sozinho,  
contemplando um céu cinza e escuro  
Eu estava mudada

Nos cantos ninguém irá encontrar  
Todos os seus sentimentos mais profundos (mais profundos)  
Foi então que eu percebi  
Que estava sempre no seu olhar  
O momento em que te vi chorar

Eu queria te abraçar  
Eu queria abrir o jogo  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria fazer você se sentir bem...

Sempre vou me lembrar...  
Foi num fim de tarde...  
Nos cantos ninguém irá encontrar...

Nos cantos ninguém irá encontrar  
Todos os seus sentimentos mais profundos (mais profundos)  
Foi então que eu percebi  
Que estava sempre no seu olhar  
O momento em que te vi chorar

Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria te conhecer...


End file.
